Conductive adhesives have been studied as various substitute materials for the lead solder. Conductive adhesive is a mixture of resin and metal conductive particles, and typical examples are conductive paste and conductive ink. These conductive paste and conductive ink are superior in workability such as: stress absorption; low temperature mounting; micro pitch conduction; insulation; and not requiring use of the flux. Accordingly, these conductive paste and ink have been used for electrode connection of liquid crystal display, touch panel substrate, keyboard and the like. In order to make such a conductive paste and a conductive ink easier to use, metal coated resin particles in which metal particles are coated on core particles of resin particles as conductive particles have been developed. These metallic coated resin particles have the merit of reducing manufacturing cost and weight. As metallic coated resin particles, a conductive electroless plating powder, in which nickel is electrolessly plated on core particles of resin particles and gold is coated on the upper surface of the core particles of the metal particles, is disclosed (for example, refer Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1)). It is interpreted that the high conductivity performance is obtained since the Ni or Ni—Au coating which is the plating layer is strongly adhered to the resin particle which is the core particle in this conductive electroless plating powder. On the other hand, a silver-coated spherical resin is disclosed (for example, refer Patent Literature 2 (PTL 2)). The silver-coated spherical resin disclosed in PTL 2 has: a core particle of a spherical resin; a tin absorbing layer provided on the surface of the core particle; and silver coated on the surface of the tin absorbing layer. The amount of silver with respect to 100 parts by mass of the silver-coated spherical resin is 5 to 80 parts by mass in the silver-coated spherical resin disclosed in PTL 2. In addition, the crystallite diameter of the silver measured by the X-ray diffraction method is in the range of 18 nm to 24 nm. In the silver-coated spherical resin, the adhesiveness of the silver coating is increased: by performing a catalyzing treatment to the core particle of the spherical resin by tin; and then by performing electroless silver plating